


Weirdo

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: Nursey's attention shifts to Dex where he's stretching by the boards, watching the way he stretches his limbs out. It's not weird. They're defense partners; they're supposed to watch each other. Well, okay, it's kind of weird, because Nursey isn't looking him over in a way that would be useful to their playing.It's hard to look your friend in the eye after having unspeakable thoughts about them. Nursey learns that the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a month ago and it's been sitting in my drafts so long it would've self-deleted had i not posted it. i'm honestly not too happy with the way this flows, but i'm too tired to do a full rewrite. i fixed up the worst of it, but this certainly isn't the best i could do. if y'all enjoy this sin even half as much as you enjoyed _In the Still of the Night_ , i'll be happy.
> 
> p.s. i know i probably seem unaffected, but it's only because of depression, not a lack of passion for what i'm doing.

    The team is at Faber for an early morning practice. Nursey's sitting on the bench taking a rest, watching Chowder stop shots from Holster, Ransom, Bitty, and Wicky. Chowder's been goaltending especially well lately; Nursey makes a mental note to tell him how proud he is later.  
  
     Nursey's attention shifts to Dex where he's stretching by the boards, watching the way he stretches his limbs out. It's not weird. They're defense partners; they're supposed to watch each other. Well, okay, it's kind of weird, because Nursey isn't looking him over in a way that would be useful to their playing.  
  
    He's pretty sure nobody is paying attention to him ogling his teammate/friend, so Nursey lets his gaze roam freely. He glances from Dex's helmeted head, down his back, to his ass that Nursey knows is glorious under his uniform pants. Nursey isn't even thinking sexually (nobody wants to pop a boner in their cup), he's just admiring.  
  
    That is, until his brain supplies him with the (totally not) helpful imagery of himself spreading Dex's legs and licking him open until he's begging Nursey to fuck him. Nursey really has to close his eyes for a minute and center himself after that. He opens his eyes and tries to think about anything else, but it's all he can do to just avoid revisiting that thought.  
  
    Dex turns and skates toward Nursey, and Nursey has never in his life been so thankful that he doesn't blush too noticeably, because his face is on _fire_.  
  
    "'Sup, Nurse? Ever coming back out on the ice?"  
  
    Nursey raises his eyebrows, trying hard for chill and failing terribly. "Yo," he says, because he doesn't trust himself to say anything more.  
  
    Dex narrows his eyes and mocks Nursey. "'Yo.' Is that a greeting or a mix of 'yes' and 'no'?" He leans forward, resting his arms on the boards so he's level with Nursey.  
  
    Nursey laughs, trying not to think anything inappropriate or give Dex any obvious looks. He hopes he isn't being weird.  
  
    "You're being weird," Dex says. Shit. "Weirder than usual."  
  
    "You're weird," Nursey says.  
  
    "Uh-huh," Dex deadpans. "Well, I'm gonna get back to work, but I'm def gonna make you tell me why you're being weird after practice."  
  
    Nursey cracks a smile, momentarily forgetting his awkwardness. "Did you just abbreviate a word in a sentence, Dexy?"  
  
    Dex shrugs, unbothered. "Guess you're rubbing off on me," he says.  
  
    _Fucking wish I was_ , Nursey thinks, trying not to let it show on his face, but he just laughs as Dex skates away.  
  
  
    Dex waits to corner Nursey until he's alone. A while after practice, Nursey goes down to the Haus basement to do a load of laundry, and Dex follows him down. He lurks while Nursey loads up the washer, and then once he's done, Dex literally corners him against the dryer.  
  
    "What the shit, Dex?" Nursey asks, startled.  
  
    "Why are you being weird?" Dex asks.  
  
    "I'm not being weird," Nursey says, looking carefully over Dex's shoulder.  
  
    "You are, and you know you are. Otherwise, you'd look me in the eye."  
  
    "You don't know me," Nursey mumbles stubbornly.  
  
    "I really do. Why are you being weird?" He cages Nursey in, each of his hands resting on the dryer on opposite sides of Nursey.  
  
    "Can you go away?"  
  
    "Not until you answer me."  
  
    "Please go away."  
  
    "No."  
  
    "Well at least back the fuck up, Jesus."  
  
    "Yeah, no, because then you'll just run off and go back upstairs before I get an answer."  
  
    "Well you're not wrong, but you need to get out of my space."  
  
    "Nah," Dex says.  
  
    "Since when are you this invested in my life?"  
  
    "Since you've been weird around me and nobody else. That requires answers."  
  
    "It really doesn't."  
  
    Dex steps forward an inch, and Nursey bites the inside of his lip and pins himself further against the dryer. " _So_  weird. What's your deal? You usually love getting in my space. What, you can dish it but you can't take it?"  
  
    "Dude, please back off," Nursey says, looking Dex right in the eye.  
  
    Dex stares right back, undeterred. "I will after you tell me why you're being weird."  
  
  "Oh, I don't doubt it," Nursey says surely, and then regrets it.  
  
    Dex raises his eyebrows. "Now, what does that mean?"  
  
    "Nothing!"  
  
    Dex leans in further, probably trying to be intimidating, but it has the wrong effect. Nursey can feel the heat of Dex's body so close to his, and he can't take it much longer. "Spill," Dex says.  
  
    "Ugh," Nursey says. "Please back up and leave me alone, for your own sake."  
  
    "Is that a threat?" Dex asks, scowling. His lips press into a thin line. Nursey hopes Dex can't see the want in his eyes.  
  
    "No, more of, uh, a warning?" Nursey's resolve is crumbling hard. From here, he can see the stubble on Dex's jaw and he wants to feel it on his lips while he sucks marks there. Nursey swallows hard at the thought, and watches Dex watch the movement. "Dude, I'm telling you one more time to back off and leave me alone, and if you don't listen, my actions are all on you."  
  
    "I don't know what that means, but I'm not moving until I get a response out of you."  
  
    Nursey sighs, giving up all hope of not embarrassing the shit out of himself. "You're an idiot," he says, and then pulls Dex's body flush against his own and kisses him hard. Dex gasps against his lips, and Nursey briefly wonders if Dex is gonna hit him or something, but instead, Dex presses in even harder. Nursey has to exert actual effort to stay upright instead of bending awkwardly backwards over the dryer.  
  
    Nursey's already half-hard from all the thoughts he's been trying to ignore, especially over the past few minutes. Dex must be able to tell through Nursey's thin sweatpants, because he pushes his hips foward, providing much-desired friction against Nursey's cock. Nursey almost chokes on a sharp inhale, rocking his hips forward without much intention.  
  
    There's not much kissing to be done between their soft gasps and sighs, but they meet for brief, messy kisses whenever manageable anyway. Nursey moves his hands down from Dex's hips to his ass and squeezes, and Dex moans.  
  
    "Jesus, I was starting to think I was misreading you," Dex says. His voice is all breathy, and Nursey loves that it's all because of him.  
  
    "You weren't," Nursey says. He squeezes Dex's ass again, digging his fingertips in hard, and Dex bites his lip hard over a groan, eyes closing tightly. It's stupidly hot. Nursey wouldn't've actually pegged Dex for a bottom, but he's quickly changing his mind about that. "At practice, I was thinking about rimming you," Nursey admits.  
  
    Dex's breath punches out of him, and he opens his eyes back up for Nursey to see that there's only a thin rim of bright hazel around his dilated pupils. "Fucking _fuck_ ," Dex says.  
  
    "Into that, huh?" Nursey asks, rolling his hips pretty desperately.  
  
    "I'll put it to you this way," Dex says. "I almost came just from the thought."  
  
    "Fuck," Nursey moans. "We should probably, uh-" he tries to think. "Shit, I don't wanna stop to go anywhere."  
  
    "Me either," Dex says.  
  
    Nursey's silent for a few heartbeats, and then he shakes his head. "Fuck it," he says, and pulls Dex's shirt up until he lifts his arms and lets Nursey pull it off. Dex returns the favour, and takes a long moment to just look at Nursey's body. Nursey doesn't mind the attention at all, but he needs the undressing to progress before he has to throw his boxers in with the rest of his clothes. He tells Dex as much.  
  
    "Yeah," Dex agrees, and pushes Nursey's sweatpants down his thighs. They fall the rest of the way to the floor, and Nursey kicks them unceremoniously to the side. He undoes the button and zip of Dex's jeans surprisingly smoothly, and doesn't even waste time with taking them all the way off. He just pushes his hand into Dex's boxers and pulls his cock out. Dex groans, thrusting into Nursey's hand.

    "So hot," Nursey says, moving his hand a little faster.  
  
    "Your moans are hot," Dex says, rolling his hips steadily to match Nursey's rhythm.  
  
    "You're hot," Nursey retorts. He loves watching Dex come undone under his hand. The way he tries to keep his composure, but loses it on a moan or a roll of the hips every so often.  
  
    Still, he keeps his cool well enough to push Nursey's boxers down smoothly and wrap his hand around Nursey's cock. Nursey gasps like he's been stabbed, and Dex smirks, working into a smooth, agonizingly slow rhythm. Nursey works on not squeezing Dex's dick hard enough to hurt him, while his other hand helplessly grasps at Dex's bare shoulder. He's been so desperate for this for too long; it takes nearly all of his self control to not thrust hard and fast into Dex's hand and come immediately.  
  
    He does whine, though, because Dex's hand is so slow it seriously might be killing Nursey. Nursey rolls his hips faster, trying not to neglect Dex while he's at it.  
  
    "Relax, baby." God, Dex calling him _baby_  in that voice, all smooth and throaty and just a little undone, _does_  things to Nursey. "I'll make you feel good," Dex says, moving his hand just a little faster.  
  
    Nursey's responding gasp is so desperate and needy that he's shocked he made the noise at all. Dex seems to like it, though, if the way his eyes shut tightly for a moment is anything to go by. "Fuck, but we don't have time. We're literally in an unlocked basement under a house full of people right now," Nursey points out.  
  
    "You're right," Dex says. "Shit." He suddenly picks up speed, stroking Nursey hard and fast, and Nursey moans _loudly_. "Shh," Dex warns.  
  
    "My bad," Nursey says. "Actually, your bad."  
  
    "I'll take it," Dex says with a smirk. "Fuck, baby, don't stop." Dex buries his face in Nursey's neck, sucking messy kisses to the skin there. Nursey whimpers, trying to stay quiet.  
  
    "Christ, my neck is so-" Nursey cuts himself off with a small gasp. Dex hums against his skin and then bites, not too hard. "Yes!" Nursey cries out unintentionally, and then bites down on his lip to keep himself quiet. Dex's hand tightens around Nursey's cock as he strokes, and Nursey whimpers. There's not quite enough precum to make anything smooth, but the little hint of roughness just makes it better for Nursey. Suddenly he's right on the edge of his orgasm, ready to come undone. "Fuck, Will, I'm gonna come!"  
  
    Nursey's sure that was too loud, and he flushes, embarrassed, but Dex just moans, "me too," and speeds up his hand a little.  
  
    Nursey does the same, matching Dex's speed, and he only lasts another second before he comes with a cry that he _knows_  is too loud to go unheard.  
  
    Dex comes immediately after, biting down near Nursey's collarbone. They stroke each other gracelessly, a handful of pants and curses exchanged between them, until it's too much. Dex's messy hand comes to rest on Nursey's hip, and Nursey doesn't _care_. He pulls Dex close and holds onto him, fucked out and still working on falling back up the cliff.  
  
    Dex is the first to speak, and his voice is raw, but closer to normal. "Jesus fucking Christ. I'm so glad I cornered you," he says, and then, "whoa, that would sound fucked up out of context."  
  
    Nursey chuckles and runs his clean hand along the smooth, muscular planes of Dex's back. "In context though, I agree wholeheartedly."  
  
    "We really need to clean up and get upstairs before someone comes looking."  
  
    "Yeah, just in case they somehow didn't hear my loud-ass moaning."  
  
    Dex's laugh is more of a giggle. "I can imagine their faces already," he says. "But Jesus, your moans are so hot, I don't care if they heard."  
  
    "Shh," Nursey says, pinching the back of Dex's shoulder playfully. "I'm notorious for quick comebacks, so you need to be careful."  
  
    Nursey watches Dex's pupils widen. "That's fuckin' ungodly tempting," he says, fingers tightening- maybe unconsciously- around Nursey's hip. "But we're already seriously pushing our luck down here."  
  
    "Mm, just come back to my dorm with me later," Nursey offers.  
  
    "Seriously?"  
  
    "Why not?" Nursey asks, reaching down to squeeze Dex's ass.  
  
    "Shit, yeah, I'm definitely not gonna turn that down."  
  
    "Chill," Nursey says, suddenly feeling back in his own head. He pulls Dex into a soft, lingering kiss, and then lightly pushes him back. Dex raises his eyebrow, and Nursey laughs lightly and picks his shirt up off the floor. He wipes down his own hip, stomach, and dick, and then tugs Dex closer again and cleans him up as well.  
  
    "Time to get dressed and face everyone in the Haus and see just how much they now know about our sex lives," Dex says. He pulls on his boxers as Nursey tosses his shirt into the wash with the rest of his clothes.  
  
    Once they're fully dressed, Dex goes to head upstairs, but Nursey catches his hand and pulls him back. "Before we go up there," Nursey says. "What are we doing? I think I'm okay with whatever you want, but I at least need to know."  
  
    Dex tugs Nursey in and kisses him chastely. "We can work out the details later, but I want to be with you, not just fuck around."  
  
    "Yeah? Okay, good; I want that too."  
  
    "Good," Dex says, and pulls Nursey into another quick kiss before turning and walking up the stairs. Nursey follows him up and into the Haus. Most of the occupants are in the living room, and when Nursey and Dex walks in, they all stop talking and look at the two of them.  
  
    After a moment of tense silence, Chowder says, "wow, you guys aren't even trying to hide it. Holster, you owe me ten."  
  
    "You _bet_  on us?" Dex asks, more amused than anything.  
  
    "Well, yeah, but only after we heard the moaning," Chowder says.  
  
    " _I've_  been betting on it a lot longer than that, but just in general," Bitty says.  
  
    "Wow," Nursey says.  
  
    "You guys just banged in the basement, bros, you have no room to judge us," Ransom points out.  
  
    Dex snickers. "You can't prove that we did anything."  
  
    "Dude, Nursey has hickeys," Holster says. "Nursey isn't even wearing a shirt, for Christ sakes."  
  
    "Yeah okay, so we banged in the basement," Nursey says. "In fact, we're gonna do it again later, just not in the basement."  
  
    "Okay!" Chowder shouts, looking a little scarred, at the same time as Bitty exclaims, "that's enough!"  
  
    "At least we never have to push them for deets?" Holster offers weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> i love hockey but i have no fucking idea how a practice works beyond what i've seen on teams' snap stories. oops.
> 
> i'm really displeased with this, in all honesty. it's nowhere near my best work and the flow sucks, but i really want to get this out of my drafts and be over it. i might do a rewrite sometime in the future, but i doubt it. if this is the first thing you've read of mine, please just know that i'm usually better than this, haha.


End file.
